If Everything Didn't Matter
by Suzaku's Rose
Summary: She didn't have friends anymore, She didn't have love anymore, She didn't have a life anymore. But what if she forgot all of that? What if now she could start over? What if, from this day forward Everything didn't matter?
1. The Who, What, When and Where

Hey Everyone! This is my first Draco/Hermione fanfiction! I would also like to say I made the type double space just I think it is easier to read but if you want me to change it let me know!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything it belongs to J.K. Rowling

Chapter 1: The Who, What, When, and Where

"Mom I am going out!" yelled Hermione from the other room. She didn't know where she was

going to go, she was in muggle London and even as a child she didn't have any friends. To be

more precise she didn't have any friends at all anymore. No scratch that, she didn't have any friends to begin with.

Hermione walked down the sidewalk until she found a bench. Since there was no one sitting 

there she stretched out her legs and tried to make herself comfortable. But Hermione was never

comfortable anymore. Every time she was able to clear her mind it would wander, wander back

to the last day of last year...

Flash Back  
  
"Oh Harry I am going to miss you so much you must write me everyday!" screamed Cho tears

streaming down her face as she flung her arms around Harry, MY Harry.  
  
"Don't worry Cho my mind will be on you forever and always."

Harry said and he beamed at her.  
  
"But what about hic Hermione? I thought you liked her or at least were friends with her."  
  
Harry sighed and shook is head and whispered, "You really think Ron and I would hang out

with a bushy haired book worm like her if we didn't have a reason? We wouldn't be able to get

through school if it wasn't for her brain, who knew there was something under all that frizz."

Harry laughed and so did Cho.  
  
A tear trickled down an unseen face. And that face belonged to that bushy haired bookworm.

But besides a brain under all that frizz there was also feelings there too.  
  
On the ride home neither Ron nor Harry spoke to her. They were to immersed in a conversation

on which player in Quidditch is more important the Keeper or the Seeker.

END OF FLASHBACK  
  
Hermione took out the letter she got from Hogwarts earlier that day. She thought it was pointless

opening it she had read all the book on the list anyways but she was in seventh year now she

wanted to see who the prefects and the new Head Boy and Head Girl were.  
  
(AN: I don't know how many prefects there are per house so I just put 4)  
  
HUFFLEPUFF PREFECTS:  
  
Hannah Abbout (sp?)  
  
Susan Bones  
  
Justin Flinch-Fletchy  
  
Ernie Mcmillan  
  
RAVENCLAW PREFECTS:  
  
Anthony Goldstein  
  
Michael Corner  
  
Terry Boot  
  
Padma Patil  
  
GRYFFINDOR PREFECTS:

Neville Longbottom  
  
Ronald Weasley  
  
Prevarti Patil  
  
Lavender Brown  
  
SLYTHERIN PREFECTS:  
  
Gregory Goyle  
  
Vincet Crabb  
  
Blaise Zambini  
  
Pansy Parkinson  
  
Hermione noticed that there was another piece of paper attached to that one and it and it read

like this:  
  
Dear Ms. Hermione Granger,

We are please to inform you that you have been made Head Girl this year at Hogwarts 

School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You will have your own common room, which you will only

have to share with the Head Boy. Your dormitory will be on your left and the Head Boy's will

be on the right. You each will have your own bathrooms, which you will need to make up your

own passwords for. The password to your dorm and your common room has already been

chosen. The password for your common room is "Gegenteil Anlocken" and the password to

your dorm is "Lowin." I would also like to inform you that there will four school dances in which

all of them you will need to attend with the Head Boy. There will be The Halloween Ball, The

Yule Ball, The Spring Ball and The End of Year Ball. You must also share the entering dance

together. The entering dance is where each couple will share a dance all together and after that it

is up to them to dance when they like. Enjoy the rest of your summer and I will see you at the

start of term on September 1st.

Sincerely,

Professor Mcgonnagal  
  
P.S. Also as Head Girl you are granted one request and if it is in our power to do so then we 

will make it happen but it has to be asked before the term starts.

Hermione looked through the rest of the papers in the envelope but it didn't say who the Head 

Boy was.  
  
She then had a horrible thought.  
  
Dumbledore always favored Harry, (No matter how much neither of them wanted to admit it.)

And since he wasn't made a prefect...  
  
Hermione sighed and put her head in her hands.  
  
She then had a thought it may have been strange, even crazy but she wasn't going to settle for

Bushy-haired bookworm anymore.  
  
Hermione quickly got out a quill and a piece or parchment to write the letter that would changer

her life, forever.

Thankyou for reading and if you have the time please review!


	2. The Dead And Slowly Dying

Hello Everyone! I just wanted to thank everyone for all of the reviews! You guys make me

happy so I shall now continue with my story!  
  
Chapter 2: The Dead and Slowly Dying  
  
Dear Professor McGonnagal,  
My one request would be to not be Hermione Granger anymore. That someone would

some how alter my appearance in a way that no one would know who I was. I would like you

to state at the start of term that Ms. Hermione Granger has been transferred to Bexbautans

(sp?) and that "I" would come in and fill in for her as Head Girl. If that is in anyway possible

please send me an owl A.S.A.P.  
  
Sincerely,  
Hermione Granger  
  
Hermione tied the letter to the owl's leg and watched it fly up towards the sky.  
  
Hermione thought that would pretty much sum up what she was trying to say. She could finally

have her own identity and this time she would do it the right way. Hermione stretched and got up

from the bench to walk to her house acting as if there was no time at all.  
  
When she arrived back at her house she went into her room and looked into the full-length

mirror nailed into her wall that was beside a bunch of un open Christmas presents from Sirius.

She thought that it would be too painful to open them after he died.  
  
When she looked at herself she scowled in disgust. Because of the humidity her hair was a

complete disaster (more than it was already) and the sun had burned her face. As she moved

downwards her eyes fell on her flat chest, her pout-out tummy and her scrawny legs.  
  
She took something from her desk and smashed the mirror to pieces.  
  
She looked down at the thing she through beneath the broken glass pieces.  
  
It was a music box, it started to play... It sounded like a high-pitched voice, a voice full of malice...  
  
_Death here lies upon your house  
  
For blood of yours impure  
  
Filthy mudblood lower than dirt  
  
For there is no cure  
  
I myself TMR shall rid the world of these _

_And I shall give myself a new identity _

_A name the world will fear forever more _

_And someday I shall win this raging war  
  
Those of this kind should not live_

_But I will let you live tonight _

_For two of the three I will not be so generous _

_Death will be their invite_  
  
Hermione listened to the song closely and then she realized she didn't see her mother as usual

making dinner and didn't see her father sitting on the couch making comments about the things in

the newspaper. She ran downstairs and saw the bathroom door was swung open She looked

and saw her parents in crumpled heaps on the floor.  
  
Her parents were dead...

It might not sound origonal yet but I promise THERE WILL BE TWISTS AND TURNS So

please stay with me and if you have the time please Review!


	3. Falling When There Is No One There To Ca...

Hey everyone thanks again so much for the reviews! I am so happy that you guys like my story

so far so I shall continue!  
  
Chapter 3: Falling When No One Is There To Catch Me  
  
She couldn't think, she couldn't see, she couldn't scream, she couldn't breath so she did

the one thing she knew how to do at the moment. She ran.  
  
She ran as far as her legs would carry her she lived in the very heart of muggle London but

the only place at the moment her legs were able to find was Diagon Alley.  
  
It was the last few week of summer and she watched the sunny slowly fading over the

horizon as young witches and wizards and their parents looked like they were about to return

home.  
  
Hermione went into an alley way and hit her back against the wall as she slowly sunk down

to the ground as the tears that were threatening to fall for the longest time finally fell.  
  
She cried herself to sleep that night in the dark alley not knowing if she was going to be

found and mugged or taken some place she didn't know. But it wasn't what she expected.

(AN: This is not what you guys are probably thinking but just go with it ok?) 

She found herself on the couch in a familiar house with a familiar clock on the wall as all of the

faces on it pointed to home.  
  
She started to panic.  
  
She was in the Weasley's house! How did she get there? Why was she there? They hated

her didn't they, DIDN'T THEY?!  
  
"Oh good dear you are finally awake, you sure look shaken up when I found you but I am

glad you are okay." Said the sound of a knowing motherly voice.  
  
She felt strange being in the house of someone who she recently found out just used her as

a toy but she loved Ms. Weasley like a second mother and she didn't know what Ron was

really like but all the same she did feel a little uncomfortable.  
  
"Well I am glad you're here the boys homework is piling up like crazy they were wondering if

you could help them."  
  
That is when it hit her.  
  
That was all she was good for. Used for a while and then thrown away like a used toy. She was

like a slave, something easily profited from with no pay and by pay she meant love, respect and

compassion. She didn't want to admit it before but now she finally realized...  
  
She saw Ms. Weasley's smile and she noticed how fake it really looked, how many times had

she received that smile when she was around all of them? Had they all given her that fake smile?

She didn't know what to do, she had to get out, away from here away from everything. She tore

out of the house Ms. Weasley waddling after but only until she reached the door and Hermione

was already past the yard into the forest.  
  
Mrs. Weasley's eyes turned red and slowly a twisted form was created. "Nagani, notify

Wormtail that faze one of the plan has already been completed. But this slight change of events

has been unexpected notify him that we will need to change tactics."  
  
Hermione found herself in a place that she had never seen before.  
  
She felt like she was falling and there was no one there to catch her.  
  
Or was there?

Hey I wanted to say thanks to my reviewers!  
  
Chammoro- Thanks! Yeah I doubt Harry would say that either but yeah you were also right this is a fanfiction lol  
  
SearphStar- Hey thanks I hope this story shall further intrigue you!  
  
SlytherinsQueen- Thank you! I am trying to update A.S.A.P!  
  
Draco Malfoy's Babe- Thanks I will try and hurry!  
  
Avery-88- I will I will! Lol I am trying to get a chapter up a day!  
  
Kichiko- Thanks!   
  
Please Review! It will make me happy and write more! 


	4. Changing Time

Hey Everyone! Thanks for the more reviews! I am glad you all like it well here is the next

chapter!  
  
Chapter 4: Changing Time  
  
Draco was walking in the forest very disgruntled early that morning as the sun was rising. His

father went and told him that he needed to get out of the house for about an hour for him to

have a meeting with the Dark Lord in the fire place and he didn't want him as a nuisance in the

house. He looked to either side of him to try and find some place to rest, but Malfoy's would not

settle for the ground so he found a rock lay his sweater down and sat on it his chin is his hands.  
  
He looked to his left and almost jumped out of his skin.  
  
There was a girl lying there. She was beautiful. She had long legs, a fairly good size chest

although she looked like she was only about 5'3. She had strait strawberry blonde hair about

mid-way down her back and strangely familiar hazel eyes.  
  
She looked passed out and as much as he hate to admit it he had a soft spot for "damsels in

distress" so he picked her up, she was slightly heavy and carried her back to the house down the

outside stairs into his other bedroom in the basement.  
  
Hermione stirred and opened one eye. She looked around very different scenery than she saw

before. She bolted up right and frantically looked around until her head stopped dead in its

tracks towards a mirror.  
  
She moved her hand up and the other girl in the mirror did also. She blinked twice, so did the

other girl. She opened her mouth and uttered a sound and her voice was soft and slightly lower.

She then thought...the letter...  
  
She almost forgot about it.  
  
She stood up and a letter fell out of her coat pocket that had the Hogwarts crest on it. She

quickly thrust of the top and harshly threw it out of the envelope and tossed it aside.  
  
Dear Ms. Rose Virginia Daniels,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts school of 

Witchcraft and Wizardry. You will be taking the place of our supposed Head Girl Hermione

Granger who unfortunately transferred to Bexbautans this year.  
  
She didn't have to read anymore, she had changed time, she wasn't Hermione Rebecca (AN: I

don't know her middle name) Granger anymore she was Rose Virginia Daniels...  
  
Her parents, were they gone? Did she belong to some other family unknown? Did she live in an

orphanage? And where the hell was she?

Was there another Hermione Granger?

Hey Everyone thanks for all of your reviews! The really mean a lot! 

WhiteTigerClaws: hey! haven't heard from u in a while thanks for reviewing ill ttyl!

Chibi: Don't worry I will I am trying to get a short chapter up about each day


	5. Safely In The Arms Of An Enemy

Hey Everyone! I know some people would like the chapters to be longer but I am in a writers

block so this is all I could come up with today. I will try and make the chapters longer but it will

take more days so let me know what you want, longer chapters in a longer amount of time or

shorter chapters in a shorter amount of time! Let me know! See you!  
  
Chapter 5: Safely In The Arms Of An Enemy  
  
Hermione heard someone coming back into the room and quickly pretended to be asleep. She

opened one eye just a little to see what they was doing. It was a boy, she could tell, he was

blonde and was very tall...and cute she might add. "I know you're awake." Said the voice and it

made her jump. "You can't fool me." Wait, she recognized that voice, this boy went to

Hogwarts. She went through all of the name she could possibly think of that would actually pick

her up and take her to their house and then she remembered she wasn't Hermione any more and

she gave up. He sat in a chair beside the bed and she quickly looked away. "I don't bite." He

said half laughing and then she turned towards him.  
  
She bit back one of the loudest screams she was about to produce so only a mere squeak

escaped her lips. Her voice, it didn't sound like it usually did, it was higher and more girlish.

"MALFOY?!" she screamed before she could stop herself. "Well it is obvious now that you

know who I am." He said in a puzzled tone. "But I am not quite sure who you are." "I am Her-

Rose. Rose Daniels." "You look familiar, have we met?" Hermione started to get nervous. "No

I don't think so I have just t-transferred from Bexbautans." Man he is cute...wait did Hermione

just think that? This is the boy who has tormented you for the past five years. Called you names

hurt you so much that sometimes you just wanted to crawl under your bed and never come out?

But in such a situation it seemed as if all the anger she felt for him melted away. "Well you seem

to be better, your fever is down and all, Do you live anywhere near here or something maybe

your parents or someone could come and pick you up?" "My parents...?" Her voice started to

quiver. She broke down. "M-m-my p-parents a-are...dead." Draco didn't know what to do.

He had no idea what to do with a girl, especially a crying one. He had a slight inward panic

attack and did the only thing he could think of. He wrapped his arms around her and let her cry

into him. As soon as Draco pressed her against him she stopped crying. She felt so safe in his

arms, he was warm and smelled nice, she didn't know how to explain it. She felt for the first

time she was loved. "Shh..." Draco said as he rubbed his hand up and down her back.

"Everything will be alright."  
  
And she stayed there, safely in the arms of an enemy.  
  
SO SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER! I am in a writer's block right now that I am trying

to get out of! I will try and make the chapters longer until then please review! Also thanks to my

recent reviewers....  
  
Tasha435  
  
White Tiger Claws  
  
Avery88  
  
Chamarro  
  
Thanks you guys! You all rock!


	6. Two Hermiones

Hey Everyone sorry that I haven't been able to update as often as usual this is because I am not

having the greatest summer I would've liked and the computer I can only have contact with at

night. So here is chapter six it is really short but I hope you all enjoy.  
  
Chapter 6: Two Hermiones  
  
The morning seemed to approach rather quickly for when she awoke the sun was shining in her

rise and immediately woke her up. She turned to her side and almost shrieked when she found

someone sitting in a chair beside her head hung holding her hand. She gently let it go and

watched it fall the boy's side and went to the bathroom.

As soon as she walked in the memories of the few nights before came flooding back to her

like a waterfall of memories plumaging themselves into her mind so fast that she grabbed the

shower handle for support. She quickly looked into the full-length mirror and examined

herself closely. "Man Mcgonnagal really did it." She thought. And then she banged her back

against the wall and slowly sank down to the floor. "My parents are dead." She whispered.

"And I was to selfish and fool- heartedly to save them." She then saw yet another owl swoop

through the window and drop a message down onto her lap. "You know I am really starting to

get sick of these stupid owls." She muttered and tore open the envelope and read the following.  
  
_Dear Ms. Virginia Daniels,_

_ I am the only one who knows who you used to be therefore I would like you to burn this _

_letter after you receive it but there is a problem with this transition but first thing is first. I express_

_my deepest sympathies towards your parents but even if that was your one request we cannot _

_bring back people from the dead. Secondly, The project that we did in order for you to be a _

_different person didn't work out the way we had hoped. What we did is that we couldn't change_

_you completely so we used a time turner to make time speed up only for you. So you are the _

_reincarnation of Hermione Granger. However, When we looked into the future Hermione was _

_supposed to die in a car accident in her late fifties but she ended up surviving it. There two of the_

_"same" people so to speak living in one world and if you and her happen to collide one of you _

_will disappear forever in the world of time and space._ (AN: I got this idea from an episode

of "So Weird" and Sailor Moon)_ We also recently found out that Hermione in her late teens turned_

_to the Dark Side soon after Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley abandoned her. So even though she is _

_in her late fifties Voldemort revived her and gave her a drink called "Forever Young" which _

_returned her to the age which she was most powerful which is the age that you are now. Neither _

_Hermione nor Voldemort knows about this and I was considering not sending this to you by owl_

_but desperate times call for desperate measures. He also found out from our spy Lucius Malfoy _

_that the death eaters are planning a large attack on Hogwarts at the end of the year while right _

_now they are gathering every dementor, death eater or somewhat wicked person out there to _

_join in their war. If you and Hermione meet and you are the one who disappears than our world _

_will be doomed. YOU MUST NOT MEET! Draco Malfoy has not been told about this but to _

_make things safe he is going to be protecting you without knowing it. He will be assigned to you _

_as you "school assistant" I am afraid that Dumbledore refused to make him Head Boy do to his _

_record. This year Mr. Potter has been assigned Head Boy. But please be on your toes for _

_anything suspicious._

_ Sincerely,__ Minerva McGonagal_  
  
This took a while to seep in to her head but as soon as she came to her senses she ran back into

the room and through the letter into the fire place.  
  
Hey! SO SORRY this was such a short chapter! I am really crunched for time right now so this

is the best I have on such short notice. I hope if any of you are confused that this explained the

plot better if you have any questions feel free to contact me anytime. Bye! Also thanks to my

recent reviewers...  
  
_Dark Storm Fox_

_Avery-88 _

_White Tiger Claws_  
  
Thanks Guys! BYE!!!


	7. The Letter

Hey Everyone! Today I am trying to update all of my stories so please forgive me if this chapter is a little short also. Also they will be getting to school pretty soon probably in the next chapter or two see you!  
  
Chapter 7: The Letter  
  
Draco woke up about ten minutes after Hermione through the letter into the fire. "Hey." He said sleepily. "What are you doing up so early?" Hermione started to get nervous. "I am an...um early bird?" Draco rubbed his eyes and yawned. "Hmm...whatever." I am going to the bathroom.  
  
After Draco came back out another owl flew through the window. Draco grabbed two knuts from the beside table, put it into the owls beak and watched it fly away. He then tiredly opened it and read it aloud.  
  
_Dear Draco Malfoy,  
Ms. Rose Virginia Daniels' parents are away on very important business and will not be returning for a while therefore you mother has decided to take her in during the summer. Also as you know Bexbautans is very far away from you and therefore does not know a lot about Hogwarts and its ways and customs. (She was an exchange student in America during the year of the TriWizard Tournament) So you will be her student assistant during the summer and for the rest of the year. If you have any questions please contact Professor McGonagall or Professor Dumbledore. Professor McGonagall_  
  
This was when Draco finally woke up and turned to Hermione and stared at her wide-eyed. It seemed to Hermione that he had forgotten all of last night's events. And just as it had happened to Hermione the memories seemed to come in a madness rush back.  
  
Hey Everyone I AM SOOOOO SOOOOOO SORRY! This is my shortest chapter yet but I have a writer's block at the moment and it is killing me! And since I am trying to update all of my stories today this is the best I can come up with sorry guys! I will try to get some more in tomorrow bye! Also thanks to my recent reviewers:  
  
White Tiger Claws!!!!  
  
I would like to personally thank White Tiger Claws for sticking with me every chapter of the way she is one of my best friends and her work is really amazing so if you have a change to read it give her a great review! Bye Everyone! 


	8. Questions Without Answers

Hey Everyone! Sorry it has taken me so long to update. I have been so busy I haven't had time

for my fan fictions. I have been writing a lot of poems though. If any of you guys like poems go

check out my story "Dreamer Take Me Away" I know it is under Teen Titans and even though I

know some of you may not like it I think you still may like the poems. My favorites are 51- 75

and 11 just in case you don't want to go digging so to speak. Anyway here is chapter 8 of my

crazy story!

Chapter 8: Questions Without Answers (title from one of my poems)

Draco Malfoy felt a little fluttering in the pit of his stomach at the idea of helping this girl

around, she was pretty and well you know how hormones work. But she had this weird aura

about her now Draco wasn't a physic or anything but he just felt a familiar feeling about this girl

like he knew her from somewhere before. "So well now that we are already acquainted I am

guessing you probably want to know where you are. This is my home, the Malfoy Manor and I

live here with my mother Narcissa and my father Lucius." Draco made a slight wince at the

mention of his father but Hermione pretended as if she didn't notice.

Hermione felt strange, this was the same Draco Malfoy who had been torturing her for

the past five years and if he could have probably before that. And now, he was actually being

nice to her. But she knew why he was; he thought she was someone else. "But you are someone

else." I side of her head said. "But you two have the same soul, isn't that the same person?"

another voice said. Hermione shook her head slightly trying to get these two voices to shut up.

Hermione was given a chance to basically start over with a clean slate. But if she could

do everything over again how would she do it? Was there actually a plan B?

"Well since there is nothing to really do at the moment why don't we um, get breakfast

and then I will show you around the place and tell you about Hogwarts and stuff." Hermione

found it very amusing that Draco was blushing when he said this but held her tongue and got up

when Draco open the door to show her out of the room.

Sorry this was another short chapter! My dad is making me get off the computer but I will try to

update tomorrow bye everyone!


	9. What The Hell Is This Stuff?

Hey Everyone! Sorry it has been taking me SO long to update these stories! Homework and everything is piling up on me and I didn't have the best summer ever. But anyway this is the next chapter of: "If Everything Didn't Matter." Enjoy!

Chapter 9: What the hell is this stuff?

Draco, being the gentlemanly fellow that he was cough cough opened the door for Hermione as she walked out and Draco closed the door lightly behind him.

"Man, I wonder if Harry and Ron were here what they would say right now."

"What was that?" Draco asked. "Oh Nothing."

Hermione replied flashing her pearly whites at him.

Hermione was good at masking her emotions because deep down pangs of sadness were running through here heart.

"Harry.....Ron......why did things have to turn out like that?

What did I ever do? I felt as if my life was dwindling away, well not really dwindling, my wishing my life away was the thing that made my will to live decrease slowly but surely every day.

Why didn't I just kill myself?" Thoughts like this were running through her head like a wild fire like usual. It was the "what-ifs" she liked to call them.

What if things turned out for the better with Harry and Ron? What if I didn't make the wish? What if I wasn't suddenly so attracted to Draco?

Hermione's thoughts stopped dead cold there. Attracted? Draco? Did she just call him Draco? It was probably just her tiredness she decided with finality although she knew her thought weren't done with her.

Hermione only suddenly realized they had wandered into muggle London. Draco seemed to notice quicker than she did because he grabbed her hand and held her a bit close out of the way of the crowd.

Immediately a blush crept to her already crimson cheeks.

She looked up and Draco as saw a tint of pink in his cream skin but he kept looking straight ahead. She smiled a slight smile, "So I guess even Draco Malfoy can sometimes wear his emotions on his sleeve." Hermione thought with amusement.

"Have you ever been to muggle London before?" Draco inquired. "Because I have never been because of my such high ranked family and...."

His voice started to falter he seemed like he didn't want to admit that he had no clue what to do in a place like this and he was trying to mask it by pompousness.

Hermione chuckled. "Of course I have been here before I'm a....." She stopped she had to remember she was a pureblood now.

I'm a well educated and for a field trip at my old school we had to visit here quite a nuisance actually." She said with fakeness in her voice but Draco didn't seem to pick up on it.

After a few more awkward minutes of silence Hermione broke it. "So since we are here why don't we grab a bite." Draco shrugged his left shoulder and let Hermione drag him to the nearest McDonalds. "What kind of name is McDonalds? Is he a high ranked wizard?

If he is I have never heard of the name." Hermione bit her tongue so hard it started to bleed. She was about to burst out laughing. "Um...yea high ranked we'll go with that." She said quickly laughing as she said it. "Come on lets go!." She said and dragged him in.

"Welcome to McDonalds how may I help you?" The lady said from behind the desk. She seemed like an elderly woman who looked a lot like Ms. Hooch but she ignored it and said, "Yes we would like two coffees and two McGrittles please."

"Of course, your total is 3.47 y'all have a nice day now." When Draco and Hermione went to go find the nearest table the elderly woman spoke into her microphone.

"Yes everything is going fine phase one has finally started." A smile spread a cross the woman's lips and she muttered. "Over and out."

Back to Draco and Hermione Draco opened his McGrittle and said, "What IS this stuff?" it wasn't in a repulsive way he looked like he really had no clue.

"It is a food with no nutritional value what so ever but it is really good." Hermione said laughing. "Go ahead and try it. If you don't like it I'll have yours."

Draco brought the food to his lips and opened his mouth just slightly enough to let one bite in and immediately he started eating it vigorously.

"'Dis ius reawwy goofd." Draco said his mouth full of the food he was trying to consume all in one bite. Hermione giggled and started to twirl her locks of smooth hair around her finger...Except it wasn't smooth anymore...she took some of her hair and put it in front of her face...it was frizzy!

She felt her stomach...it was pouting out! What was happening?! "Rose are you okay?" Draco said through bites of food. "Be right back got to go to the bathroom!" Hermione fled to the nearest mirror and looked at herself...It was her! Not Rose Daniels but Hermione Granger!

What was happening why was she back what happened?! Hermione felt the nervous questions running through her head.

She didn't make it all the way to the bathroom there was a mirror in the hall to the bathrooms by the phones. All of a sudden Hermione turned around at the sound of one word, "Granger...?"

So what did u guys think? Yes I am SO sorry I haven't been able to update! SO busy! Well I hope this was satisfactory for now. Hopefully I will update soon! Bye Bye!


	10. Dumbledore Is Sitting On The Sink

Hey Everyone! Sorry it has taken me so long to update! Been SO busy! Here you go please excuse lateness!

"Granger….What are you doing here?" Hermione didn't know what to say so she decided to be rude about it. "Why should you care Malfoy and what are you doing in a muggle-born place Malfoy? Shouldn't you be somewhere bragging about your riches or has it bored you to tears already like the rest of us?" Hermione knew she was being mean but she needed something to get him off her back. "Well pardon me mudblood but I do believe that filth doesn't belong in restaurants, I suggest you make your leave." Hermione, feeling a sudden change again quickly stalked off into the girl's bathroom only to find…oddly….a miniature Dumbledore sitting on the hot water knob on the sink!

Hermione stepped back, rubbed her eyes, slapped herself and blinked twice. Yep it was real. "You are probably wondering why I am here Ms. Granger, let me explain. (AN: Got the idea from Tokyo Mew Mew!) Rose is simply a shallow form of yourself. If you start to feel pure emotions such as love you convert back to your normal self because deep inside you want it to be you and not Rose." Hermione suddenly realized as she looked in the mirror that she was Rose again. "You see." Dumbledore continued. "If you were in love with someone would you want them to love you or the you, you he thinks you are." "Well, if he really did love me and I really did love him back I guess I would want it to be me and not me watching myself from inside my own body." Hermione realized she had just completely confused herself and fell silent. "Exactly. And that is why your body does that. Now I do think you should go back to your meeting but remember as the old saying goes beauty is only skin deep and roses (he winked) can cut like thorns." Dumbledore snapped and vanished from sight.

Hermione quickly regained herself and went to sit with Draco once more.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Two Weeks Later:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Over this period of time Hermione and Draco had gotten to know each other very well. (Well from Draco's point of view he had no idea who Rose really was.) And the train to Hogwarts was arriving in three days time. "I am sure you'll be a Slytherin with me it is the best house." Hermione choked on her drink but quickly recovered and smiled, she seemed to be having to do a lot of that these days.

As the days came to a close and they reached Platform nine and three quarters Draco unexpectedly took Hermione's hand, squeezed it, and walked briskly in between platforms nine and ten.

And Hermione's last thoughts were," What will happen now?"

Sorry for such the wait! I recently moved and started a new school and everything so even though writing is my escape I haven't been able to put a story line together one of my stories I even think I might have to end! Well I am glad I didn't have to end this one just yet ;) please Read and Review!


	11. Brown Eyes

Hey everyone! I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update but I do have some extra time on my hands so here is chapter 11. Please excuse the shortness.

Chapter 11: Brown Eyes

Rose opened her eyes and saw everything she had been used to seeing for the past six years. The same red train with the steam billowing out of it, the same line of eager children and saddened parents and the same line of red heads and one messy black one nearing the entrance of the train. Wait…that was Ron and Harry! Rose moved a little behind Draco hoping she wouldn't be seen but Draco took it as her being shy and said, "Don't worry no one here is harmful, just annoying like pot head and weasel and his little clan. I am so grateful that bushy haired book worm decided not to show her face this year makes this year seem like it shall be the best year ever in Hogwarts History."

Rose grew red in the face trying to ignore the comment but muttered. "Well her heart is the thing you have plummeted inside and entwined yourself within its core."

"Did you say something?" he questioned. Rose put on a fake smile.

"Me? Nope not a thing." Draco smiled his I-am-going-to-make-you-melt smile and the hopped on the train and went to the back to where the Head Boy and Girl compartment was. Rose heard whispers and questions of who she was as she passed by but ignored them until they went passed the open compartment of Harry and Ron. This is where Draco decided to stop.

"Well if it isn't pot head and weasel did your aunt and uncle get more poor than the weasel and you had to live with them? Because I hardly think that is possible." Rose glared as an effort to protect her friends and then she realized they weren't her friends anymore and stopped.

Ron stood up but got dragged back down by Harry. All of a sudden Ron eyes softened and turned to Rose who quickly turned away and said. "Let's just get out of here." And pulled Draco the rest of the way down the hall leaving a shocked Harry looking at Ron and Ron just staring at the place where Rose had been behind.

Draco looked down at Rose, "The weasel was looking at you funny, do you know him?" He looked down at her questioningly. Rose turned and looked up.

"No, never seen him before in my life." And with that they heard the lady with the trolley clanking down the hall.

Soon after everyone changed into their Hogwarts robes and the train halted to a stop at the massive school and students filed out one by one into the great hall where Dumbledore made an announcement that Rose would be sorted with the rest of the first years. 15 were sorted into Gryffindor, 8 were sorted into Hufflepuff, 17 were sorted into Ravenclaw and 23 were sorted into Slytherin. The sorting hat was then put on Rose and it whispered in her ear, "Ah, Hermione back again are we? Well no matter who you are now you are the same to me and I will put you in the same house GRYFFINDOR!" The hat bellowed and Draco's jaw dropped to the floor. But of course it didn't matter too much since they would be in the Head dorms but during the whole time up to the time they slept they would be with their houses.

After the feast, prefects lead their houses to their common rooms. No one spoke to Rose they all saw her walk in with Draco and therefore she wasn't "one of them." But Ron just kept looking at her the entire night up until the point they went to bed until Harry finally exasperated asked, "Why do you keep looking at her?"

Ron looked down at the bed. "Well you see Harry every time she is around Malfoy, not any other time, her eyes look just like Hermione's."

Well sorry that is all I have I hope you enjoyed it please R&R bye, bye!


	12. The Encounter

**Dear Readers:**

**I apologize that this chapter is going to be very, very short. for two reasons**

**1 - I came back to fan fiction . net about four days ago and have been updating everything**

**2- it is 2:30 am and I am not sure what I am going to do yet**

Harry whacked Ron upside the head with one of his text books. "Why are you even looking at that girl when she is around Malfoy anyway? You fancy him or something?" 

Ron glared at Harry and said, "Well at least my girlfriend didn't dump me over the summer for some other Ravenclaw." 

"Ron, you don't have a girlfriend." 

"Shut up!" 

"Now that Hermione isn't here." Harry sighed. "We are going to have a lot of trouble passing our classes. 

"Well hey if that girl Rose took Hermione's place she must be smart, maybe she can tutor us!" 

"Hopefully, she is a lot better looking than Hermione." 

"Hahaha yeah so we'll probably get less work done." 

They laughed and punched each other in the arm. 

"Well hey I have to go." Harry said. "I am Head Boy you know." 

"Will you come off it about being Head Boy? We get it your Dumbledore's golden boy blah, blah, blah." 

Now it was Harry's turn to say shut up. 

Harry walked into the Head Boy and Girl common room and saw someone rearranging pillow cushions, someone he didn't recognize. "Oh Hello, my name is Harry Pott-" 

The girl whipped her head around and Harry couldn't even finish his sentence, it was the same girl he saw Draco with before. 

"I know who you are Potter." Hermione said briskly and held out her hand. "Rose Daniels, nice to make your acquaintance." 

Harry felt as if his jaw would probably never fall into the same place again. 


End file.
